


Belong Together

by muyouyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: *国设，背景第二次反法同盟失败*文中两人的穿着参考了同时代西欧贵族男性的服饰*R18，有点扭曲的关系，慎入





	Belong Together

亚瑟进门的时候弗朗西斯正在玩一顶假发，他百无聊赖地打着呵欠，却没有露出半分不耐烦的表情。正午刚过，从窗棂洒落的阳光很好，他有的是时间。  
“看起来你心情不错。”亚瑟在弗朗西斯对面坐定，面无表情地说。  
“理应如此，”弗朗西斯微笑着颔首，“议和跟打了胜仗一样令人高兴，能少流点血总是好的。当然，能见到你也同样让我高兴。我们上一次见面是什么时候？四年前在埃及？*”  
亚瑟打断了他：“这些冠冕堂皇的废话就省省吧。你到底找我做什么？要知道约定商议的日期可是明天。”  
“我想见你。”不等亚瑟出言讥讽，弗朗西斯飞快地接了下去，“开玩笑的。伟大的第一执政*已经拟好和约，或许你可以先过过目，以免明天起些不必要的争执。和平地结束谈判，快速地解决这一切，对你我都大有裨益。”  
亚瑟弯了弯唇角，只是那笑意并未抵达眼底：“你考虑得如此周到，真是令我感动万分——我想已经没有多少修改的余地留给我了，是吗？”  
“你不必担心，”弗朗西斯双手交叉撑着下巴，好整以暇地看着极力维持绅士风度的英国人，“那位大人十分仁慈，只要你们撤出地中海和马耳他，并归还这几年来侵占的所有领土，我们就撤出那不勒斯和埃及，同时你们还可以保留荷兰属地，非常公平，不是吗？”  
“你是故意的。”亚瑟冷冷地说，“你先挑拨伊万背叛同盟，叫他跟基尔伯特和丁马克联起手来跟我唱反调，然后用武力逼迫罗德里赫与你媾和，最后就连佩德罗也背叛了我。你故意把我逼到这样孤立无援的境地，尽管在埃及明明是我处于上风，最终却不得不承认是我失败了。*”  
弗朗西斯走到亚瑟身边，拍了拍他的肩膀：“亲爱的亚蒂，别说得我那么卑鄙，这叫智谋。实在说，我没有想到你会如此执着，而罗德里赫也不是个好对付的家伙，这才想到了如此妙招——”  
他的手顺着外套的纹路慢慢向下移，不动声色地解开了亚瑟金丝马甲的第一颗纽扣：“亚蒂，六百多年来一直跟我作对又带给你什么好处呢？”  
“原来你找我是为了这个。”亚瑟轻笑一声，倒也不恼，反而从善如流地脱下外套，“下一次记得编个好些的借口。”  
弗朗西斯满意地笑起来，俯下身吻了吻亚瑟的侧颈：“这一点上你总是善解人意。”  
桌上的文件被扫到一旁，亚瑟解下的裤子滑落在地，弗朗西斯脱下挂在亚瑟手臂上的马甲和脖子上的假领，一手将他推坐在桌面上，弯腰去吻他的唇。  
亚瑟蹬掉皮鞋，用还裹着白色长筒棉袜的腿踢了踢弗朗西斯以示不满：“我只剩下衬衣和袜子了，你还衣衫整洁，这不公平。”  
“这种时候你要求还这么多。”弗朗西斯扣住亚瑟的下巴吻上去，亚瑟还未出口的抱怨化成了意义不明的哼哼，但他依然执着地蹭着弗朗西斯的腿，同时一只手去解对方的扣子。  
弗朗西斯咬了咬亚瑟的唇：“真是只不听话的小猫。”他像是终于妥协似的开始脱自己的外套和马甲，然后抓住两条不安分的腿，慢条斯理地褪下包裹着小腿的白袜。亚瑟的体毛不多，两条腿光洁纤细，弗朗西斯一只手就能握住脚踝。他顺着腿肚流畅的曲线慢慢抚摸吮吻，袜子褪到足尖时亚瑟蹬了一下弗朗西斯的腰，不耐烦地催促他快点。  
“好的，好的。”弗朗西斯举手投降，终于放过亚瑟的腿，揽过他的腰肢啃噬颈项和锁骨。亚瑟倏地抬起头，弗朗西斯弄得他痒极了，他想要逃离，但腰被箍得紧紧的，他只能揽住弗朗西斯的背，随着对方的动作轻轻颤抖，咬着唇极力不让自己发出声音，呼吸却越来越粗重。  
弗朗西斯恶劣地舔舐了一下亚瑟敏感的侧颈，亚瑟微微抬起腰倒吸一口气，第一声呻吟破口而出。他大口大口地喘息着，报复性地扯了一把弗朗西斯束在脑后的长发，尽力让自己揶揄的声音听起来没有颤抖：“你从来不戴假发倒是有这么一个好处。”  
“哥哥我这么完美的秀发当然不需要它，我也无需用这种东西来表明我的身份，因为我就是法兰西。”弗朗西斯不以为意地挑开亚瑟衬衣的胸口，露出一片白皙的胸膛，“倒是你也从来都顶着那头乱糟糟的头发到处跑，你的自信更令我自惭形秽。”  
亚瑟无力地翻了个白眼。平时打嘴仗弗朗西斯从来没有赢过他，这种时候并不是他默认了对方的挖苦，也不是哑口无言，只是他懒得辩解。  
乳尖被弗朗西斯含住的时候，亚瑟惊愕地叫出声，脊背一下子绷得笔直。弗朗西斯或轻或重地舔咬，舌头在周围灵巧地打着转，留下一圈水渍。亚瑟在他的挑逗下全身如同被蚂蚁窜过，他无意识地抱着那颗在胸口作乱的脑袋，揉乱了那人精心打理好的金发，大脑一片空白。弗朗西斯对他这样的表现似乎十分满意，伸手抚上另一边的红樱，轻拢慢捻地反复揉搓。  
亚瑟的腰几乎软成一滩水，高高仰起的头颅像是一只无助的天鹅，全靠弗朗西斯的另一只手稳住他。祖母绿的眼睛里似有波光闪动，嘴上却依然刻薄，尽管含混不清的喘息反而为他的话语平添几分暧昧：“我真不知道、你对胸有什么执念……这些年来看来没少玩——”  
他的话还没说完，尾音便骤然升高，变成了惊叫。弗朗西斯咬住了他的乳尖，引得他颤抖不止。  
“你很心急。”弗朗西斯下了结论。  
亚瑟像是一只被踩了尾巴的猫，不满地叫嚣起来：“谁他妈想在这跟你白费时间？爱做做不做滚。”  
弗朗西斯拍了拍亚瑟的背，用一个深吻安抚炸毛的猫咪。亚瑟这下倒是安静了，尽管双手还扯着弗朗西斯的领子，却连一声哼唧也没有，整个人显得乖巧而餍足。  
弗朗西斯右手继续向下，摸索到亚瑟的腿根。亚瑟一身贫相，只有大腿根有些肉，极少暴露在外的皮肤像是滑嫩的布丁，是弗朗西斯一直颇为喜爱的部位。感受到略带薄茧的手在敏感的大腿内侧流连摩挲，亚瑟下意识地想要收拢腿，但弗朗西斯卡在中间，他只能抬起双腿蹭着弗朗西斯的腰，试图以此减轻一些私密部位被入侵的不适。  
接着弗朗西斯解开了裤子上的纽扣，早已足够硬的性器迫不及待地弹出来，抵着亚瑟的小腹。亚瑟浑浑噩噩，还未及反应，弗朗西斯高抬起他的左腿，毫无怜惜地把自己送了进去。  
“……”亚瑟徒劳地张着嘴，却没有叫出声，一瞬间他的眼前白花花一片。弗朗西斯进入得并不算顺畅，但他依然坚决地向深处探索，亚瑟几乎能感觉到弗朗西斯的性器是怎样深入自己体内，又是怎样粗暴地抚平后庭的每一处褶皱。他半挂在对方身上，像是一条脱水的鱼，迫切地喘着气。  
抽送中稍微恢复了些清明，亚瑟开口一如既往地尖锐：“如果只有这样羞辱我才能让你硬起来，你也真是个废物。”  
“你冤枉我了。”弗朗西斯也不生气，挺腰往深处重重一顶，亚瑟轻声尖叫着，顿时失去了所有还嘴的力气，“我不过看你心急，想为你节省一点时间罢了。没想到你不仅不感动，还这样辱骂我，真是叫人伤心。”  
肉体与肉体碰撞的声音回荡在房间里，痛苦与愉悦、屈辱与快感交织成难以名状的情感，随着弗朗西斯的起伏的动作不断冲击着亚瑟，碧绿的眼睛像是蒙上一层晨雾的森林。他无力地扒着对方的肩膀，口中的呻吟被撞得支离破碎。  
“这是什么？”亚瑟拨开弗朗西斯的衬衣，轻轻抚摸着肩头一处疤痕，可以明显看出已经愈合很久了。亚瑟皱了皱眉，“我记得上一次还没有。”  
“啊哈。”弗朗西斯冷冷地笑着，沿着某一个角度狠狠地撞过去，他知道亚瑟身体从内到外的全部秘密，知道怎样能让他发出最好听的叫声，“还记得四年前在埃及的时候吗？你的纳尔逊可真是个好将军——那时他本来是叫人瞄准我心脏的，可惜偏了一点。”  
亚瑟被肏得摇摇晃晃全身无力，开口几乎全是淫荡的叫喘，一张嘴却依旧不愿饶人：“不愧是皇家海军之魂，真是个好汉子，怎么就没打死你呢？”  
“亚蒂，我真恨你这张嘴，”弗朗西斯一下一下顶向亚瑟身体最深处，凑近对着亚瑟渐渐失焦的眼睛轻声说，“我不明白，我们为什么不能一直这么快乐呢？安安静静地属于我，不好吗？你什么时候才能不总是跟我对着干？”  
弗朗西斯的声音落在亚瑟耳朵里像是恶魔的呢喃，亚瑟竭力维持最后一丝清醒，讥诮地弯了弯唇角：“在你做梦的时候。”  
“真遗憾。”弗朗西斯故作惋惜，下身依然毫不留情地抽插着，亚瑟的后穴温暖而紧致，跟上面那张嘴不同，格外温柔地包裹着他的性器，每一次他稍稍退出去的时候那些软肉都极尽缠绵地挽留他，跟以往的每一次都一样。  
亚瑟觉得自己什么也看不见、什么也听不见了，呼吸变得困难，几乎已经没有力气再说话，但他还是又说话了：“八百年前我就说过，英格兰永远不会属于法兰西。”  
无人抚慰的前端释出白浊的液体，后穴骤然紧缩，绞得弗朗西斯不得不缴械投降，深埋的性器来不及完全撤出，粘稠的精液几乎都留在了亚瑟体内。亚瑟似乎没有任何察觉地望着天花板，那些液体仿佛都射进肚子里去了。  
“要我提醒你吗？”弗朗西斯轻轻拍了拍亚瑟的脸，“那时你说的是：‘那今天就答应你这一次吧’。*英格兰或许永远不会属于法兰西，但我希望你属于我，只有这样的时候还远远不够。”  
亚瑟没有回答。良久，他才像是刚刚醒过来似的，将唇覆在弗朗西斯肩头已经愈合的疤痕上。

**Author's Note:**

> *1798年，拿破仑远征埃及，在阿布基尔海战中被纳尔逊率领的英军围困，后成功逃出。  
> *1799年，拿破仑发动雾月政变，成为法兰西共和国第一执政。  
> *第二次反法同盟被各个击破，英国陷入孤立的境地，与1802年与法国签订亚眠条约。  
> *本家梗，相传公元1000年世界末日，法叔希望这一天能与亚瑟一起过，亚瑟同意了。


End file.
